


The Bunker Baby Blues

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, C-Section, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Season/Series 09, it's all here for you, no mention of 9.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of <i>Heaven Can't Wait</i>, Dean finds himself with an entirely new set of problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bunker Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> When plot bunnies attack!!

Dean stared down at his shaking hands and tried to breathe normally. This couldn’t be happening. Not now, not when everything was so screwed up, not when -

“Mr. Plant? Are you alright?”

Looking up at the doctor, he gave a terse nod.

“Ok. As I was saying, we need to get you set up for sonogram so we can see how far along you are.”

“A month and a half.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m a month and half along. I haven’t had sex in the past seven months except for one night a month and a half ago, and I’m not even sure how this happened because I’m on the Pill and suppressants and this shouldn’t have happened!” Dean’s voice sounded hysterical even to his own ears.

“Mr. Plant, if you intend to keep the child, you must stop the suppressants and birth control -”

“I already did. Two weeks ago, when I thought I might be - I stopped.”

“Good. How long have you been on them?”

“Since my first heat.”

The doctor gaped. “But you’re - you’re in your late thirties and -”

“I know.”

Doc seemed to absorb all of that for a moment. “Well then, this definitely puts you at a higher risk of complications. It’s going to be vital you get thorough prenatal care.” He set a bag on his desk. “Here’s a bottle of vitamins to get you started, and the male omega version of  _ What to Expect When You’re Expecting _ . There’s also coupons and things. Now, normally I see a patient every month until the time draws closer, but in your case, I think I’d like to see you and your mate next -”

“There is no mate.”

“There isn’t? I’d assumed you’d met your true mate and that’s why the suppressants failed. Of course, it could be your age as well. Perhaps your body has gotten used to them. You might need something stronger postpartum.” The doctor prattled on, shoving more and more pamphlets into the cutesy little tote bag. At least he wasn’t being a judgmental asshole about Dean’s lack of mate. Dean left shortly thereafter with an appointment for a sono and his next appointment with his OB. He drove home in a daze, his thoughts in turmoil. 

Sam found him sitting at the table, staring off into space. “Hey. You ok? You look upset.”

“I’m fine,” Dean told him, his voice dead. 

“No, you’re not.” Sniffing the air, Sam frowned. “Why do you smell like nothing? I don’t get it. You’ve been using scent blockers for weeks now. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

“None of your business. I’m going to take a nap.” Dean pulled his body out of the chair and headed for his bedroom. 

“We should talk about Rexford, Dean,” Sam said softly. 

He froze, tears almost instantly stinging his eyes. “Nothing to talk about,” Dean rasped. 

“Dean - I think I know why you’re using the scent blockers. I think we should talk about it.”

A tear escaped, rolling slowly down his cheek. “You don’t know shit,” he said, but there was no heat in his voice. 

“Dean, please. Let me help. Please.” Sam had come closer, and Dean startled when his brother rested his hand on his shoulder. “Please talk to me. You’ve been throwing up, you’re not eating much, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s going on, scent blockers or not.”

That was it. Sam’s gentle tone, full of love and acceptance, completely undid Dean, and he burst into tears. He covered his eyes with his hands, barely aware that Sam was turning him and pulling him into a hug. Dean sobbed in Sam’s arms, the stress of what was happening and his godawful raging hormones finally undoing him. 

Sam steered him to the squishy couch they’d put in the library. He left Dean there and returned a short time later with a steaming mug and a package of crackers. The kindness made Dean cry harder. 

He didn’t deserve kindness, especially from Sam. 

“Is the child Castiel’s?” Dean rolled his eyes at Ezekiel’s cold voice, refusing to look over at his brother, knowing he’d see the sympathy-less eyes of the angel possessing him. 

“What do you think?” he muttered.

“And you intend to keep the child?”

“Yes, Zeke, I intend to keep the child.”

“Sam mustn't know -”

“No kidding. I’m not going to tell him it’s Cas’s. At least, not until you get the fuck back out of him. When will that be, anyway?”

“I told you. His healing is going slowly. Sam’s body was damaged severely by the trials.”

“Right. Thanks.” Dean sighed. “I won’t tell him. Can I have my brother back now?”

“Of course.” Sam’s body shuddered. “I made you some tea and brought you some crackers. It should help with the nausea.” Sam settled on to the couch. “When are you going to tell Cas?”

“Not Cas’s,” Dean mumbled, swiping at his still streaming eyes. “So I’m not going to tell him. He has his own life, doesn’t need my drama.”

“It’s _ not _ Cas’s?” Sam asked incredulously. “I don’t believe you.”

“Look, it’s true, ok? I wish to hell it was, but it’s not. Ok? It’s not.”

“Oh. Shit, Dean, I’m sorry. Do you know who the alpha is?”

“Just some guy I met in a bar in Rexford - after I left Cas.” Dean hated how easily the lies came. He hated lying to Sam. 

“Dean are you -”

“Stop, ok? Just stop. I don’t want to talk about Cas.”

“Ok,” Sam acquiesced. “Just, do you - I dunno - are you getting an -”

Dean shook his head. “I’m keeping it.”

“Oh.”

They sat in silence for a while, Dean staring blankly at the tea and crackers. His stomach was entirely too upset to consider touching either one of them. At least the tears had finally dried up. 

“You know I’m behind you all the way. If you’re going to keep the baby, then I’ll be here to help you raise it. We’ll give it a real childhood, it’ll go to good schools, it’ll have everything you and I went without. It’ll have a home, Dean. I swear it.”

Dean bit his bottom lip and blinked away another wave of tears. “Thank you, Sammy,” he whispered, overcome. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Dean clutched his swollen stomach and stared through tear filled eyes at the body of Kevin Tran. His back hurt from Ezekiel slamming him into a pillar. 

He was so fucked. 

Now four months pregnant, it took energy Dean simply didn’t have to get Kevin’s body wrapped and a pyre built. It took over five hours and many stops for rest before it was over. 

When it was finished, he collapsed into the couch in the library, too burned out to do anything but send a text to Cas, asking for help. 

He woke to a gentle hand stroking through his hair. Blinking open his eyes, he stared up into Cas’s concerned face.

“What happened?” Cas asked. Struggling to sit up, he let the blanket slide from his lap, not missing how Cas’s eyes widened as he took in Dean’s belly. “Are you -”

“I’m four months. Well, seventeen weeks. Supposed to find out the sex soon.”

“Is it -” Cas swallowed, “mine?”

Dean nodded. “ _ They _ are.”

“They?”

“Twins.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have - I would have wanted to be a part of this,” Cas told him, hurt clear in his voice. 

“I wanted to. I wanted to tell you so bad. I couldn’t.”

“Why not?” Cas’s voice was gentle, and Dean realized his hands were wrapped in Cas’s. 

Blinking back tears, he told him the whole ugly story, leaving nothing out. 

“And I tried to tell Sammy, I tried to tell him and Zeke - he - he -” Dean shuddered. “He killed Kevin. I thought he was going to kill me, too. But I wanted to tell you Cas, I wanted you to be a part of this. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” he sobbed. 

Cas pulled Dean into his arms and let him cry, running a soothing hand up and down his back. “It’s going to be ok. We’ll find Sam, we’ll fix this. I promise.”

Dean believed him.

* * *

 

At five months, they’d all reached a state of comfortable benign existence. Sam was home and on the mend, things were looking up. 

Hunting was out of the question for Dean. He was big and slow, and there was no way in hell he’d ever risk the lives of the little girls growing inside of him. He stayed home and manned the phones while Cas and Sam took the occasional easy hunt. 

His relationship with Cas seemed to be at a standstill, and it frustrated Dean to no end. In Rexford, after they’d gotten Cas’s hand checked out, Cas had made the first move. He’d shoved Dean against a wall inside of Dean’s motel room, yanking the hunter off his feet and into his arms. Cas had knotted him multiple times that night, and each time, Dean had tensed in delicious anticipation of the bite, but it never came. He’d left Cas behind at the Gas ‘N’ Sip, sad and tired.

Maybe he needed to stop waiting for Cas to make the first move. Maybe Dean needed to take some initiative for once.

It was a quiet night for them, no hunts on the horizon, and the last one was three days in the rearview mirror. The three of them shared dinner before flopping across the couch to watch a movie. Sam begged off after a few hours, citing a desire for an early night.

As the night wound on, Dean found himself drifting further and further into Cas’s personal space. At one point, he blinked awake to find himself with his head on a pillow in Cas’s lap, while Cas’s lovely long fingers stroked over the swell of his belly. 

A rush of warmth and affection filled him. “We should go to bed,” he told Cas, squirming to sit up. 

“Alright.” 

Cas shut off the television and walked Dean to his room, where Dean surprised him by tugging him inside, shutting the door behind them. “Stay with me?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Cas, I’m sure.” He took him by the hand and led him to the bed. Both of them stripped down to their boxers, and the atmosphere in the room changed. 

Eyes locked, they climbed into opposite sides of the bed, meeting in the middle. 

“Dean -”

“Cas -”

They both spoke at the same time, chuckling and smiling at their moment of unison. 

“You first, Dean.”

“Uh - I um - I don’t -” Fuck it, Dean thought, closing the distance between them and kissing Cas. He could feel Cas’s surprise at first, but the next thing he knew, Cas had him flat on his back, taking utter control of the kiss. 

When they separated, Dean was breathless, sure that his face was flushed. 

“Jesus,” he whispered. 

“No, Castiel.”

“You sarcastic little shit,” Dean grinned. “What were going to say to me?”

“Just that I - I was hoping, anyway. I’d like to raise the girls with you, as your mate. If you’d have me.”

“Fuck yes, Cas. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. I want your bite.”

“Then you’ll have it,” Cas growled. 

Dean stopped thinking after that.

 

Sam was quite the smug little shit at breakfast the next morning.

* * *

 

At six months and heavy with his twins, a fucking  _ troll _ somehow breached the bunker’s wards and threw Dean into a bookshelf in the library. Dean woke up in agony in a hospital, a team working diligently over him. 

“Mr. Plant, I’m sorry. You need an emergency c-section, or both you and the babies will die.” 

“It’s too soon!” he wailed. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Plant. The babies are in distress and we need to take them now.” 

Lights flashed overhead as he was quickly wheeled through the halls and into an operating room. He remembered crying, begging for Cas, and then he was waking up in another room.

Cas sat by his bed, holding his hand with his eyes closed. He appeared to be praying. 

“Cas?”

“Dean,” Cas sighed, eyes fluttering open, his voice full of relief. “Welcome back. I was so worried. You lost so much blood and I - I was so worried.”

“The girls - are they -”

“They’re alive. They’re tiny and on life support, but the doctor tells me they’re fighting. I almost lost all three of you,” Cas said, a hitch in his voice. “If Sam and I had come home a few minutes later, you would have - you would have -”

“I’m still here,” Dean murmured. “We’re gonna get throught this.”

“The girls are only twenty-six weeks. The prognosis isn’t - they have a long road ahead, but the doctor assures me their chances of survival are good. I just - they are so small, Dean. So helpless, and I’m not an angel anymore. I can’t - I can’t -” Cas’s voice was thick with emotion.

“Cas. Ssh, it’s ok. We’ll get through this, ok? We’ll get through this.”

* * *

 

Dean reached out, flattening his palm against the side of the incubator where his tiny daughters fought for life. He blinked the tears away as he watched their little chests rise and fall with the ventilator. 

“You should name them,” Sam said gently, hand resting on Dean’s shoulder. 

“I’m afraid,” Dean said. “I’m so scared they won’t make it.”

“They’re fighting, Dean,” Cas told him. “The doctors say they’re fighting.”

“They’re Winchesters,” Sam added. 

“I want to hold them,” Dean whispered. “Can I hold them?” 

The nurse working in the NICU nodded. “Skin to skin contact would be very good for them. Let’s move you into the recliner and we’ll get you set up.”

Sam and Cas both helped Dean out of his wheelchair and into the cushy rocking chair. The nurse loaded him up with blankets and pillows so he wouldn’t have to work to hold the girls. She gently pulled the top of his gown away, and with the assistance of another nurse, laid both little ones on his chest, before draping a blanket over all three of them.

“This isn’t how I pictured this going,” he tried for a light tone, but it came out as a half sob. “Hi there,” he murmured, stroking a shaking finger down the cheek of the little girl wearing a purple hat. He looked up at Cas. “Mary?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded. “Mary Ellen.”

“Yeah.” 

“How about this little princess?” Sam asked, running a finger over the little pink hat. 

“Jo,” Dean said softly.

“ _ Samantha _ Jo,” Cas corrected. 

Smiling up at him, Dean nodded. “Yeah. Samantha Jo.”

“Really?” Sam asked, lower lip quivering.

“Yeah. Sami and Mary,” Dean smiled, kissing each of his girls’ heads in turn. 

* * *

 

Dean was released from the hospital three days later. He allowed Sam to take him home to the bunker after Sam promised he’d dealt with the mess from the troll. He and Cas would take shifts staying and watching over the girls. 

“I was looking forward to bringing them home,” Dean said sadly, staring at the cribs stationed side by side in the room they’d decided would be the nursery. 

“I know. And we will, soon. Promise.” Sam gently led Dean to his and Cas’s room. “Rest. If you don’t, Cas’ll have my head.”

“Ok.”

* * *

 

The next few weeks were an exhausting cycle of hospital visits and checkups. Three weeks passed, and the girls were showing marked improvement. Everyday, they got better and stronger, and Dean and Cas both looked forward to the time when they'd be able to leave the hospital behind. The girls were released and sent home by their actual due date, when they would have been thirty-nine weeks gestation. Instead, they were just over three months old.

“They’re so teensy,” Charlie cooed, staring into the crib. Dean had insisted on them sharing while they were still so tiny and helpless. “I brought them Princess Leia onesies.”

“Thanks. You’re the best.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. 

“So what’s next?”

“Well, I’m done hunting. Period. Gonna be a stay at home Dad from here on out.”

“Awesome.”

“I think Cas and Sam are pretty much done, too. Sam’s been seeing this nurse that took care of the girls. I think they might be getting serious. He’s been talking about digitizing all our research and stuff and being like a help center for hunters.” He and Charlie chatted pleasantly as they walked back up the hall to the library. 

“Mmm, what smells so good?”

“Burgers. Are you staying for supper, Charlie?” Cas asked. 

“Are you kidding? Those burgers smell so good, you couldn’t make me leave.”

“We’re happy to have you,” Sam grinned, pulling out a chair. 

A tiny cry sounded over the baby monitor. “Someone’s hungry,” Dean chuckled. “Probably Sami. She’s always hungry. Be right back.”

Back in the girls’ room, he lifted little Sami from the crib, changing her dirty diaper like a pro. Mary was awake and looking around, so he changed her, too, walking back to the kitchen with a daughter on each arm. 

Charlie and Sam each happily relieved him of a child, and Dean busied himself making their bottles. After handing them off, he went back to where Cas was cooking, wrapping an arm around his mate’s waist. 

“Happy?” Cas asked him, kissing the tip of his nose.

Dean looked at his brother and best friend, smiling and cooing at the little girls they were feeding. He looked back at his mate, overwhelmed by the love in his eyes. His answer came easy.

“Very.”

  
  
  



End file.
